Knox
Knox was an Irken scientist. He was injured in a laboratory accident while he was testing forbidden, occult sciences. He was banished from the Irken Empire, and sent to serve on Foodcourtia for the rest of his life. He then made mechanical cyborg replacement parts out of brass from the kitchen equipment, and eventually escaped to parts unknown. Commander Thresh was tasked with tracking him down. Appearance Knox has a comparatively large and flat head full of implants and mechanisms to keep him alive, and is short, even for an Irken. He has a gold tooth, a brass eye and an electric red eye, a mechanical hand manipulated by thousands of tiny servo motors, and he wears a scrappy red cloak, made for him by the Nightmare Irken command. Personality Knox's desire knows no bounds, as he will kill or destroy anything or anyone that lays in his path. He is intelligent, but has crossed the line from science into strange, unknown magic. For this reason, he is incredibly biased about any situation. He has a cruel, sarcastic sense of humor, and has little to no morality concern for other life forms. History When Knox was tested as a soldier, it was observed quickly that he was incredibly weak and not at all soldier material. Knox was then placed on a scientific research team that was in charge of creating the first Irken time machine. Knox quickly observed how time travel could either be devastating or helpful depending on the circumstances. Knox then, after this team had completed their mission, moved into private studies as the predecessor to Invader Vex and Invader Vax. One day, while working with a substance called Time Residue in his lab, an electrical leak caused an explosion. This blew apart the time residue and both injured Knox as well as gave him a glimpse into the future. Knox saw himself die. The sight of this, as well as the explosion rocking his brain, caused Knox to grow more and more obsessed with expanding his power and preserving his own life. Knox created a robotic eye and arm after the explosion, parts that greatly increase his physical and mental prowess. Knox has conducted various experiments to attempt to gain power, including poisoning Foodcourtia and creating a half robot half Irken slave out of Irken Elite Tark with the help of Nightmare Zyl and the Meekrob. After all his plans were stopped, Knox turned back to the study of the Time Residue and allied himself with Nightmare Zyl and Invader Tilex. Knox then traveled back in time to collect a chemical found in human brains, killed hundreds to collect it, and then went in search of the next part of his deadly plan: the Time Residue, a substance created by the collisions of multiple timelines, otherwise known as paradoxes. During a battle underground on Earth, Knox shot Vex in the shoulder, introducing a toxin into his blood stream, one that would be catalyzed when Vex picked up a jar of Time Residue left in Knox's abandoned lab on Earth. After procuring an army from Planet Thyrax, Knox caused a paradox where he made some of Vex's friends stop Vex from ever having the catalyst come in contact with him, giving Knox more power. Knox has since then been amassing his armies and preparing to conquer all of Irk. After Knox's defeat on Planet Thyrax, he retreated to Nightmare Irk and allied himself with Nightmare Clod and Nightmare Vex. Knox has since then been using the same technology tested and proven on Tark to create an invulnerable army out of the Thyraxians, and is preparing for war once again. After the incident on Thyrax when a small group of Irken Invaders and elites including Invader Vex, Invader Jib, Commander Thresh, and a few others were able to kill the mind controlled queen and restore order to Thyrax, this plan changed. Now with no host species, Knox, Nightmare Vex, and Prisoner-317 went on a search for another suitable species. They found the Dotians, a race of fish-like people that were easily malleable. These creatures were fitted with the same exoskeletal mind control suit that was used on Tark, and Nightmare Clod's mechanized army was born. After a series of events in a secret base on Planet Dot Dot Dot, Knox was forced to leave Nightmare Irk and go on another search for a source of temporal power other than time residue to power his inventions, for time residue was discovered to be much too volatile. His whereabouts are currently unknown. Relationships Commander Thresh- Knox admires Thresh's physical prowess, but hates him for trying to put a stop to Knox's insane experiments. Nightmare Vax- Knox and Nightmare Vax used to be close allies. Knox was quick to take advantage of Nightmare Vax's resources for his own experiments, though. Knox will not allow Nightmare Vax to consider himself the leader of the two's alliance. Hakk- Knox works with Hakk and they both despise Irkens, but at the same time they both dislike each other too. Nightmare Vex- Knox and Nightmare Vex both work together now, and their equally insane love of science makes them as close to friends as Knox will ever have. Facts of Doom *Knox's name, along with the fact that he has a gold tooth, is a parody of Fort Knox. *Knox's occult experiments are usually centered around preserving his own life. *Knox is one of the main villains of Irken Conquest: Season One Category:Invader Vex Universe Category:Exiled Category:Irken Scientists Category:Scientists Category:Antagonists Category:Insane Category:Evil Category:Males Category:Fanon Category:Biography Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Inventors Category:Wanted Category:Psychopaths